The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant known botanically as Nemesia hybrid and that will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Nemhmago.’
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The goals of the breeding program were to improve on plant habit by breeding plants that were more compact and basal branching. Earliness of flowering was another character that was very important in the breeding process, together with producing no seed pods.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross-pollination made by the inventor in 2002 of an unpatented Nemesia plant, named ‘D0366-2,’ as the female, or seed, parent with an unpatented Nemesia plant named ‘E0131-6,’ as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar ‘Nemhmago’ was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands, in 2003.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2003 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a two year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.